No podia ser más que una premonición
by RayitoLuz1
Summary: Hinata descubrira las consecuencias de sus atolondradas acciones, realizando el viaje de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Si, definitivamente cometería una locura, pero seria solo la segunda en su vida, el incidente de los piercings, fue hace muchos años, no se arrepentía por ello, lo recordaba con gozo, pero volviendo al tema, mañana empezaría su nueva aventura aunque todos dijeran que estaba loca como una cabra, era eso o dormir como un mapache durante tres meses y veinte días ¡vamos que la locura llamaba a su puerta!

Varios años de explotación laboral, había dado sus frutos, allí estaba, en Tokio, exactamente en Shinjuku su lugar de ensueño, esperaba que todo saliera bien (dado a su mala suerte); perdida entre el mar de magma de personas caminando como locas, agradeció a su amiga Tenten, agradeció por que era japonesa y por que le dio prestada su casa (obviando la parte en la cual ella tenia que pagar renta y servicios) además de enseñarle el idioma en cuestión. En estos momentos… la amaba.

Pero que hacia una chica, de veinticinco años con un trabajo envidiable por donde se le mire, por que ser un medico honorable y genio era algo envidiable, además una chica de cabello largo negro hasta la cintura que podía ser tan maleable como se le quisiera, con una cara de inocente que puede rayar hasta la idiotez, pero por ello no se le quita esas facciones que estadísticamente son perfectas para un mujer; ojos grandes, grises y con pestañas pronunciadas, nariz pequeña y respingada, unos labios (lo cual según los hombres era su mayor atractivo) grandes y rosados; contaba con un cuerpo envidiable debido a los largos años de gimnasio, gracias a sus problemas de salud.

Su aventura comenzaba ahora, era hora de llamar un taxi y por supuesto hacer la llamada…

* * *

><p>En un lujoso establecimiento, el cual poseía un nombre, "LOVE", extrañamente no poseia una valla llamativa y si no se le prestaba mucha atención pasaba desapercibida como cualquier tienda; en ella se encontraba la Sra. Imoto, conocida entre sus amigos como, La Dama, era la propietaria del lujoso establecimiento, el cual tenia como propósito ser uno de los mejores en la competencia en la empresa de hombres de compañía, hay que destacar que no era como aquella compañías que ponían su "mercancía" en estrambóticas vallas para las personas, tampoco hacían promociones, además esta institución es la mas cara de la región y de regiones adyacentes, sus hombres eran lo mejores y no era el prototipo japonés deseado, eran hombre con una belleza adquirida desde la cuna, adiestrados para el romance y el <em> hacer sentir bien<em>, un total de quince hombres conformaba la cuadrilla de La Dama, no se describirán por que la imaginación debe volar sola, es lo que dice La Dama a las principiantes.

En una sala decorada al estilo francés, se encontraban los quince perros de La Dama, todos con un entallado traje, tal y como debían presentarse ante ella, La Dama sentada en una silla de madera entalla, destilaba el aire de una reina, por que a pesar de sus años conservaba una figura muy respetable y una cara hermosa que demostraba lo serpiente que podía ser, pero pocos sabían que es como un caramelo dulce bañado en un chocolate muy amargo.

-Tengo un encargo especial, una chica, soltera, requiere un hombre en tres meses y quince días, demasiado tímida, de voz dulce, falta de amor, una persona solitaria, no foto, no descripción, no peligro, no sexo, solo fue recomendada por una amiga intima. – Hablo autómata La Dama a sus perros, sus labios rojos sonreían descaradamente.

En cuanto a los perros de La Dama, cada uno presento en su cara una expresión diferente, algunos fastidiados por no tener sexo y por lo de timidez, otros asustados por la no descripción y no foto, otros escépticos por lo de amiga intima. Pero todos pensaron que era alguna vieja sesentona, babosa con mucho dinero, claro por que estos hombres no prestaban atención en la edad, la mayoría de su clientas eran mujeres mayores con todo caído, pero con muchos ceros en el banco, eso era para la mayoría lo más importantes ¡Oh! Y los regalos que nunca están de mas, desde perfumes chanel a ostentosos autos. Si que se daban la buena vida.

-Número 8, tu serás el elegido – Señalo La Dama – Acércate y toma – extendió su mano con un papel con la dirección y nombre de su clienta, la cual pasaba a ser su amante en estos momentos.

-Esta es tu primera vez tan larga, eres el mejor entre todos, haz que valga, no quiero devoluciones, no pidió sexo en el contrato, si lo desea y tu también, esta permitido, ha pagado muy bien, recibirás tu paga cinco días antes de que termine tu trato, como opinión personal: ten paciencia y con ella se autentico, nada de mentiras, se que te descubrirá y número 8 obedece, la señora Tayuya tuvo una queja sobre ti la semana pasada; te puedes retirar a preparar tus cosas. – La Dama batió la mano para que se largara.

-Número 5, tu sigues….

Nuestro número 8 salió de la ostentosa habitación para prepararse, en el camino abrió el papel doblado…

Hinata, ¿eh? – Una sonrisa divertida se poso en su cara, que comenzara la acción.

* * *

><p>Estaba con el corazón en la mano, hasta podría decirse que un poco excitada, si algo salía mal culparía a Tenten, pero era hora se hacer algo que la sacara del mundo donde vivía, no le importaba salir herida, pero quería probar cosas nuevas, cosas que hace tiempo dejo de sentir, por que Hinata era una "mojigata de primera" tal como la llamaba Tenten. Ahora sentía miedo acompañados de temblores, por su mente pasaban pensamientos negativos <em> como siempre<em>, tenia sueño, encantada con el suelo de madera de la casa de Tenten, allí recostada, realizo la llamada, tenia que cambiarse, por que no quería recibir a su invitado en bóxers femeninos y una camisola inmensa, pero allí en el suelo de madera de la sala se quedo dormida con un bóxer femenino, una camisola inmensa y una cebollita en el cabello.

_Un barrio refinado, seguro es un vejeta _ pensó Número 8 resignado, ahora que iba de camino a su nueva locación, recordó que La Dama le mando a cortar el cabello, esa vieja desgraciada, como la odió, sus hebras doradas y largas ya no estaban, pero su nuevo corte lo hacia ver mas joven según La Dama, así esperaba que fuera, además le informo que su clienta era extranjera ¡Una extrajera para completar! Toco la puerta unas diez veces, esa era la dirección, por que La puta Dama nunca se equivocaba, de pronto el foco de su inteligencia aparecio, era extranjera, cambio de horario, a lo mejor ni la puerta había cerrado y voala la puerta se abrió luego de forcejearla un poco y lo que encontró lo dejo atónito, ¡Era una niñata! ¡Una puta niñata! Para completar en bóxers femenino y en el piso durmiendo, inmediatamente cerro la puerta de nuevo, quedándose afuera (de nuevo), tocaría de nuevo, pero ahora tenia que pensar dos cosas: ¿Por qué carajos era una persona tan joven? Y ¿Por qué jodidamente no podía sacarse la imagen de aquellos bóxers femeninos?

* * *

><p>Algo zumbaba en sus oídos, no no, no era un zumbido, era un sonido rítmico, toc toc, toc toc, de pronto su corazón se acelero y empezó a hiperventilar, seguro toda la sangre proyectada se encontraba en su cara como era normal, se miro, estaba hecho un desastre <em> normal<em>, miro los pantalones en el piso y se los puso volando prácticamente, frunció el ceño, no se cayo al piso, no le importaba que no cargara maquillaje ni nada de eso, no era su estilo pero su camisa era un asco, suspiro y se relajo un poco, noto como sus ojos adoptaban ese semblante que odiaba, tristeza, eso la deprimió, su ritmo cardiaco bajo al igual que su respiración, volvió hacer ella, se dirigió a paso lento a la puerta, era él… lo sabia.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado…

Hola Hinata, soy Naruto Uzumaki, en estos momento tu tienes control sobre mi, pero también yo tengo control sobre ti – Expreso el hombre que se encontraba en la puerta, con una mirada seria y penetrante, no coqueteo, no acción.

Hombre, eso ha sido lo más sexy que había escuchado en su vida, se quedo sin palabras, abrió más la puerta para aquel ostentoso hombre pudiera entrar, ni siquiera lo había mirada a la cara correctamente cuando él le hablo, que tonta era, pero aquello no era nada.

Muéstrame tu identificación o algún papel que sepa que eres tú – Expreso estoica, hasta sus cejas se fruncieron

_Estoy jodido_ _y con una loca _pensó Naruto al momento que vio aquella mirada, no era una mujer fácil… Se joderia la vida estos meses.


	2. Chapter 2

Suspiro cansinamente, busco en su abrigo su identificación y carnet de la institución. La Dama la había descrito con una claridad estupenda, solitaria y falta de amor, si, por que esos dos factores llevaban a que la gente se volviera estoica, fría y hasta cruel, tal como las facciones de la chica en cuestión. Se sintió estúpido cuando miro su identificación, su expresión era _que feo estas en esta foto_, tenia unas ganas tremendas de arrebatarle el carnet de sus manos, pero para su mala suerte aquello en estado nulo.

Noto como se ponía nerviosa, ¡Y un demonio! Pensó, era bipolar, o tenia serios problemas con lo que le rodeaba, se guio por lo segundo, dejando de pensar rápidamente se puso actuar.

-¿Tu nombre es Hinata?- Pregunto un poco mas sumiso (como odiaba hablar así). – Hinata, Hinata Hyüga- dijo ella con un deje de timidez.

Debía romper el hielo, o seria un infierno esos tres meses llenos de incomodidades…

-¿Puedes mostrarme donde dormiré?- No hablaría más con ese tono que le parecía lastimero, dado a la expresión que puso ella cuando le hizo la pregunta anterior, su mirada fue _ ¿eres marica? Si querida deja que te agarre desprevenida para mostrarte que tan marica soy. _

Ella camino hacia un largo pasillo, la puerta dos del lado izquierdo seria su habitación, contento con el interior de su nueva morada, la chica debía tener dinero pensó, aquello era ser demasiado ostentoso, una habitación de huéspedes con una cama matrimonial, una pequeña lámpara araña en el techo, piso tapizado con alfombra, un estante, una cómoda y un escritorio en juego, sin contar el televisor plasma, aquello era ser ostentoso.

Hinata le dejo para que se instalara, mientras desempacaba, pensó en cual era la impresión que le causaba la chica, la respuesta reventó como una burbuja en su mente, ninguna, nada, no había nada que desear. Suspiro de nuevo, esta semana seria un infierno, esperaba conforme pasaran los días todo mejorara.

* * *

><p>Tomo a partir de dos semanas para que la confianza comenzara a florecer, hay que dar gracias a Dios de que surgió química entre los dos, poco a poco iba descubriendo cosas de Hinata, como que tenia un complejo de prima, con su prima Momo, le encantaba el sushi y que le gustaban las actividades físicas ¡Hasta le pidió que la llevara a un gimnasio! Menuda persona estaba conociendo, ¿Quien carajos iba al gimnasio en vacaciones?, además era una persona con una timidez demasiada grande para su edad y había algo en su semblante que no le gustaba. Se sentía extraño pero en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando como hombre de compañía nunca había hecho realmente el papel de compañía, siempre era coquetear, ser coqueteado y un poco tocado, si la persona estaba a su gusto el sexo también se incluía, pero era hasta allí, nunca estaba con esa persona un largo tiempo, ni charlabas de cosas interesante ,no terminabas de conocer a la persona y menos daban ganas de conocerla si esa persona te busca solo para satisfacer sus necesidades, se sentía como el perro de ella, un compañero, vamos que se sentía bien.<p>

Hinata comenzaba a tomar confianza, pero nunca lo tocaba, ni un manotazo cuando husmeaba en sus documentos, ni cuando cambiaba el canal de la televisión y ella se enojaba, se acostaban en mismo sofá a jugar videojuegos y nada de contacto físico, era extraño y eso lo frustraba un poco ¿Acaso no lo encontraba atractivo?, ¿Ni siquiera para pegarle? Se estaba enojando de aquello, ella pago por un servicio y este contactaba contacto físico (según el) tendrían una seria charla a final del mes, aun faltaba una semana para ello.

¡Oh! Y que si no era una tonta, recordarlo le hace reír, era un viernes por la noche, se encontraba en su cama, con solo un pijama pantalón, recostado con su laptop ayudando a su tonto padre en su empresa, cuando de pronto ella salto hacia su cama y gateo hacia él ¿No tenia ningún contacto con él y no sabia lo sexual que era eso?, ¿No se daba cuenta como andaba vestido? Se sentó a su lado, percibió el olor de su shampoo, no olor a rosas, no olor a frutas, no era un olor que usaban las mujeres "normales", era como miel o manzanilla o tal vez toronja, un olor agridulce como ella, le quedaba perfecto, cabe destacar que el olor lo tonteaba, pero volviendo, ella le pedía ir a un templo, un parque de diversiones y un centro nocturno. Suspiro se obligo a decir sí a todo, pero solo quería dormir.

* * *

><p>Volando internamente a la mente de Hinata, observamos que se encuentra solo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y buscando ropa para ponerse, hoy tenia ganas de hacer gala de su estilo, suspiro frustrada, le hacia falta su prima Momo ¡Como quería que estuviera aquí para ayudarla a combinar una camisola gris con corazones en un gris mas oscuro! Resignada opto por un pantalón negro y unas bailarinas blancas, su cabello… que se fuera al caño, le gustaba ondulado y así se quedaría. Listo.<p>

Mientras se vestía, pensaba en Naruto ¿Qué carajos pensaba Tenten en hacerle contactar un "macho" a vivir con ella? Por que Naruto era la definición de macho según Tenten claro esta, principalmente le llevaba unos quince o veinte centímetros de estatura, primer y principal requisito, tenia un cabello que hasta envidia le tenia, segundo requisito, una sonrisa que solo una buena ortodoncia podía crear (lo sabia por experiencia propia) tercer y ultimo requisito y la cereza del pastel unas facciones masculinas que hasta rabia le daba. ¡Además era súper agradable y serio! Detuvo sus pensamientos, si no aquello no pararía en un buen rato, no estaba enamorada ni nada por el estilo, es solo que le agradaba su forma de ser más que esa sonrisa, mentira, le gustaba más la sonrisa.

Como una estatua allí estaba parada ya vestida, mirando el horizonte desde su ventana, deseaba quedarse así para siempre, era hermoso… ¿Por qué no podía enamorarse? ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Por qué le tenia miedo a….? Todas aquellas sartas de preguntas que su corteza cerebral trataba de analizar, provocaron una inmensa tristeza a la cual estaba acostumbrada ¡A veces se sentía tan sola!

Si no fuera por el susto que le propino Naruto, estaría allí parada derramando lagrimas estúpidas, se odio por unos cinco minutos, él se dio cuenta de su cara _Demonios_ pensó si aquel rubio idiota le preguntaba algo, le daría un puñetazo en su puñetera y perfilada nariz ¿Qué su nariz no parecía japonesa?

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Preguntó, tocándose la cara con sus manos masculinas. Quedo como una idiota mirando sus manos, es secreto, es un fetiche personal.

-¿Por qué tu nariz es tan perfilada? – Pregunto sin pudor alguno, odiaba esos arranques de confianza en ella, la hacían avergonzarse cuando sentía que se metía en lo que le convenía.

-Tengo sangre inglesa – Respondió orgulloso – Que bastardo…No es justo - murmullo bajo, mirando su nariz con desprecio.

El río melodiosamente, era una risa súper gruesa, le causaba risa. Con un vámonos y la invitación de la mano de Naruto se fueron camino al templo.

Decir que fue un viaje maravilloso, era mentira, se sentía como en una burbuja, aquello era perfecto, se sintió triste, duraría poco, disfruto tanto la tarde en el templo que se sentía cansada.

¿Y si alguien reconocía a Naruto? ¡Que vergüenza! No quería que la gente pensara que tenia una baja autoestima (aunque es verdad) y necesitaba un hombre a su lado (sigue siendo verdad), no quería preguntarle, le daba vergüenza ¿Qué pasaría si una de tus amantes le ve? ¿Y si alguna le reclama como suyo? ¿Cuántas amantes tienes Naruto? En su cabeza caían tantas preguntas como pétalos de Sakura en el suelo, aquello era un espectáculo que permanecería en su mente hasta que el Alzheimer llegara a su vida.

-¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Naruto.

Preguntar o no preguntar, pasar o no la vergüenza ¡Al carajo! Tenia que actuar como adulta que era

-¿Qué pasaría si…? – Buscar la palabra correcta - ¿Si alguna de tus amantes se presentara aquí? - ¡Claro, la palabra correcta! Se odio, seguro se enojaría, pero lo único que alcanzo a escuchar fue el graznido de su risa ¡Se burlaba de ella!

-Mi única amante eres tú – Uso su tono galante, sintió como la sangre corría hacia su cara y su poros transpiraron.

-Okay – Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

Naturo la miro encantando con su respuesta, seguro pensaría que estaba loca, por que una mujer normal, con una vida normal y con un amante real, le sonreiría coqueta y sonrojada a su amante y le diría un mentiroso mientras sus labios deletreaban aquella palabra sensualmente, era lo que una mujer como ella debía hacer, pero no, tenia el titulo de "frustrada sexual" y "mojigata" en su frente y todo aquello era una mentira y como tal la iba a disfrutar.

Sintio como tomaba su mano y besaba su dorso, la retiro casi groseramente, se asustó, Naruto la miro asombrado, aquello había sido incomodo a niveles descomunales, vamos que el cuerpo le palpito al sentir el contacto de aquellos labios finos, demonios ¿lo había arruinado? No, él reía como loco, le dijo estúpido con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de aquello, caminaban hacia la salida, contaban anécdotas estúpidas y vergonzosas, el tomo su cabello y lo olió, _ huele agridulce, como t_ú le dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello. Mirar como lo hacia, la excito, lo odió, le dijo idiota y con ello un manotazo para que soltara. Él rio de nuevo.

Faltaban solo dos días para que terminara el mes, decidieron que hoy se quedarían en casa, mañana al parque de diversiones en la tarde y en la noche al centro nocturno.

* * *

><p>Hinata le había dicho que cocinaría, así que en el sofá se recostó, tenia calor, todo por culpa de ella, cuando le regaño por andar semidesnudo en la casa, bufó, en su trabajo estar vestido era algo innecesario y cocinar también era su trabajo; corrió la mirada hacia la cocina donde ella estaba cocinando, la detallo, tenia el cabello negro azulado, largo y era hermoso, era asombroso como tomaba forma de ondas en la puntas; su cara era de niña, sorprendente tener veinticinco y poseer esa inocencia, su nariz súper pequeña que le causaba gracia en contraste con unos labios gruesos (los más gruesos que había visto) y sus putos ojos grises ¡La odiaba! Eran hermosos, nunca había visto algo sin igual. Bajo la vista hacia su cuello, era largo y cuando movía la cabeza violentamente ocasionalmente se marcaba el esternocleidomastoideo, podías ver asomadas las clavículas, un signo de elegancia innata, en un momento de locura pensó que quería pasar su lengua por allí. Loco.<p>

Miro sus senos, eran sugerentes, no eran prótesis, lo sabía aunque nunca se ponía escote, se pregunto si revotarían sin sujetador, se avergonzó, poseía una cintura pequeña y no por menos importante el trasero mas grande que había visto en su vida, sabía que en comparación a los de la raza de ella estaba normal, pero no estaba en Asia.

Sus piernas no eran finas como las de las chicas que frecuentaba, eran gruesas y poderosas, no eran groseras pero en un vestido entallado seguro se haría la forma de un jarrón, más que las chicas que frecuentaba, eso era un punto importante, la estaba mirando mucho, se sentía un pervertido, _cabeza fría eres mayor que ella_ pensó y río. Entonces la pregunto llego a su mente.

¿Qué hacia una mujer como ella, buscando los servicios de alguien como él?

* * *

><p><strong>Recomiendame.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Vamos, que si no le encontraba solución a la pregunta en su mente, no le dio más vueltas, no era su problema, ya se estaba acoplando a la vida con ella y como sabia que había que dejarlo de golpe, no haría falta ni siquiera preguntarle. Cruel.

* * *

><p>Se le veía feliz, contenta hasta radiante, como una mujer <em>enamorada<em> hasta lo sentía, pero solo quería que llegara el día continuo para ir al templo Kumano, no podría dormir, lo sabia, pero que importaba, iría y lo haría muy bien acompañada.

* * *

><p>Decir que su edad mental había disminuido unos ochos años de los que tenia era mentira, habían disminuido más, parecer una cría casi corriendo de aquí para alla en el templo, lo estaba cansando, pero lo estaba disfrutando, era la mejor estación del año para visitar un templo, las flores de sakura estaban en su esplendor y el templo como siempre majestuoso y muy ornamentado.<p>

Corría de aquí para allá, un señor la regaño, ella... no reparo de él, tuvo que disculparse él, pero no aguantaba la risa en su interior, pero la complació en todo, se sentía bien, quiso estar enamorado para hacer esas cosas con alguien especial, ya habrá tiempo se dijo, era un joven de veintisiete años vigoroso y joven, lo tenia todo, pero no estaba enamorado. En el templo deseo con fervor conseguir a ese alguien especial que su padre siempre le hablaba que existía.

La noche cayo rápidamente, pasearon por el parque en silencio, no tomados de la mano pero si muy cerca, muchos jóvenes pubertos se acercaron al ver a la mujer exotica que se encontraba a su lado, algunos apestaban a alcohol, un joven tomo su mano violentamente, actúo, quito su mano de el joven posesivamente, ella no le quito la suya, estaba temblando, tenia miedo, el joven-puberto-borracho, arremetió de nuevo fallando, como era mucho más pequeño que él, tomo su cabeza sin cuidado y lo zarandeo hacia un lado con poco cuidado, la violencia no era lo suyo, pero aquello lo acreditaba.

De aquello, nadie dijo palabra pero el no soltó su mano y ella no hizo nada para evitarlo, temblaba un poco, se quedo dormida en el carro, su carro, si, porque ella le había obligado a usarlo por que no pagaría taxi cada vez que saliera si el "rubio tonto" como le había llamado tenia un flameante Jaguar. Suspiro el Jaguar era para imponer respeto no para llevar chicas dormidas.

En el trayecto a casa pensó su vida (era hora de hacerlo) los años no pasaban en vano y quería tener una familia e hijos antes de los treinta, su trabajo, un simple reto impuesto por su atolondrado padre para poder asumir él, el control de la empresa, en la cual ayudaba firmemente y ni siquiera un porcentaje se llevaba a cambio _Tacaño, viejo huraño_ pensó.

Su mente transitaba en las mujeres que causaron mella en su vida, su primer amor Sakura, aunque logro tener acercamientos del tipo romántico con ella, nunca fue correspondido su amor, solo tenia quince años para ese entonces, pero lloro en el regazo de su madre como si de un hueso roto se tratara, siempre enamorada del tonto de Sasuke ¿Qué seria del idiota? Nadie lo sabía. Extraña a su mejor amigo, por que todo hombre tiene un mejor amigo, que no importaba que los tacharan de gay (hasta bromeaban de ello hasta puntos no apto para sensibles) pero siempre fue su mejor amigo, el cual se fue quien sabe a donde.

Miro la luz amarilla del semáforo _Relámpago amarillo ¿eh?_ Pensó, su padre era conocido como uno de los mujeriegos de la región, se sentía orgullo cuando alguna viejecilla del barrio le regañaba por haberle roto el corazón a su hija años atrás, siempre gozaba con esas anécdotas, pero lo que Naruto sabia que su padre no sabia que él sabia, era la forma en la cual el se enamoro de su madre.

Su madre pensó siempre que era un pelele hasta que el la salvo de unos rufianes, pensaba que así iba a demostrar que iba enserio por aquella mujer, claro peleaba con los rufianes, salía victorioso y ganaba el corazón de aquella mujer, pero no contaba que saldría mal herido y perdería la batalla, terminado siendo ayudado por aquella mujer. Igual gano su corazón, si que gano la guerra. ¡Su padre era un reverendo estupido!

La imagen de la melena rojiza de su madre apareció en su mente justo cuando el semáforo apunto a rojo, su corazón dio un vuelco, extrañaba a su madre todos los días ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Su madre había sufrido mucho en esta vida, con un cáncer que la acechaba desde que él tenia cuatro años, al final de sus dieciocho el cuerpo de ella no aguanto y perdió la batalla con un cáncer de estomago, solo tenia treinta y ocho años ¡Era tan joven, tan injusto!; su madre le enseño el verdadero amor y como amar, le hizo un hombre culto y orgulloso, siempre la recordaba en sus momentos de lagunas personales, que el amor verdadero si existía y no tenias que esperar años para ver quien era esa persona destinada, _cuando la mires sabrás que esa es la persona con la quieras estar el resto de tu vida _ recordaba lo hermosa que estaba cuando le recito aquellas palabras, se echo a llorar en su regazo como cuando aquella vez cuando su decepción con Sakura a la semana siguiente ya Kushina Uzumaki la mujer mas sentimental del mundo no estaba con ellos, dejando a un joven adulto y un marido solos con un hueco en el corazón.

Pero la vida continúo, pasaron al rededor de cuatro para que Minato Namikase obtuviese una relación sentimental con otra mujer, sabia que su antigua y difunta mujer estaría alegre por ello, por que Minato odiaba la soledad, no se casaría con aquella mujer, todos lo sabían, pero al menos no estaría solo. Se alegraba mucho por aquello.

Notaba su vista borrosa, se estaba volviendo un blando, estar con Hinata le hacia recordar mucho a su madre, con sus feas muecas y su semblante de "nada me importa".

* * *

><p>Se dio cuenta, vio su semblante triste, no tenia que ser un genio para darse cuenta que recuerdos tristes pasaban por su memoria.<p>

-¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto tímida a recibir una mala respuesta.

-No, ven acuéstate aquí conmigo – Pidió él, desde su cama, se le veía triste.

¿Qué no entendía que ella nunca había tenido contacto físico con un hombre más que en un examen medico?

Se acostó junto a el, lo más cerca que pudo, el pidió irritado que se acercara más ¡Por Dios! Le acariciaba el brazo con sus uñas como tratando de confortarlo, no sabia que hacer, el ambiente destilaba tristeza y depresión, se sintió inundada por esos sentimientos.

-Sabes… Yo nunca he estado con un hombre en ningún sentido – Rompió a llorar tapando su cara, bajo la cara de piedra que era la cara de Naruto.

Asi se dio el final del primer mes.

* * *

><p>Gracias a los reviews, una chispa se enciende en mi cuando los veo llegar.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba conmocionado, aquella confesión respondía muchas cosas sobre Hinata, pero creaba mas dudas aún, ella se encontraba aun llorando a su lado, apretaba con fuerza su brazo, le escocía, sus uñas se clavaban y rompían su piel, ella estaba en un trance llorando desconsoladamente como si de su propio funeral se trataba.

-Odio la soledad ¿Por qué me ha tenido que pasar esto a mi? – Las palabras eran poco entendibles – Lo odio, por hacerme tanto daño – Aquello fue pronunciado en ingles, lo entendió – Quiero casarme, tener hijos, una familia – Su voz era demasiado nasal.

Y así estuvo casi una hora, llorando y lamentándose en los tres idiomas que sabia, al parecer lo primero que le veía a la mente era lo que decía, no reparaba de su presencia, su brazo ardía, cuando quedo dormida se fue a dormir en el sofá y lloró por que ella sufría, sufría tanto como su madre en sus peores momentos, estaba rota.

* * *

><p>Despertó con una jaqueca descomunal y cuando se vio en el cuarto de Naruto aumento el doble. Fue a la cocina por una bolsitas de té, para su ojos que estaban tan hinchados como los de un sapo ¿Hace cuanto que no se derrumbaba así? Se sentó en la silla del comedor en una pose muy relajada, se sentía exhausta, puso las dos bolsas de té en sus ojos ¿Qué pensaría ahora Naruto de ella? ¿Qué era una fracasada en la vida? ¿Qué era una estupida? Lloraria de nuevo si seguía con esos pensamiento, no quería que nadie tuviera lastima de ella<p>

-Doctora, me duele el brazo, cúrelo – Inquirio Naruto sentándose junto a ella en la silla continua, propinándole un susto.

No quería que viera sus ojos.

-¿Es muy grave? – Pregunto

-Creo que se están infectando – Dijo inseguro.

¡Dios mio! Que le había hecho, su impulso medico le hizo quitarse las bolsitas de té y mirar a Naruto, específicamente su brazo, pero lamentablemente sus miradas se encontraron.

-¡Tienes ojos de sapo! – Exclamo Naurto riendo como loco. Quería matarlo

-Cállate estúpido, déjame ver tu brazo – Espeto jaloneando su brazo para poder observarlo.

-Esta bien, princesa sapo. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

¡Eran heridas profundas! ¿Ella le había hecho eso?

-Lo siento – Dijo apenada. Algunas dejarían marca en su bronceada piel. Se sintió mal por ello.

-No te preocupes, por que para compensar tú falta de toque tendrás que aceptar mi ayuda. – Sus palabras eran serias.

-¿Ayuda? – ¿De que iba todo esto?

-Te ayudare a superar todos tus miedos. No acepto un no por respuesta- Parecía decidido, muy decidido.

¿Qué podía perder?

-Esta bien.

-Entonces Hinata Hyüga ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Profeso como todo un seguidor.

-…. - ¿uh?

-Lo tomare como un si. Prepárate en unas horas iremos al parque de diversiones.

Estupido rubio, era la confesión que mas le había gustado en toda su vida.

Habia olvidado en cuantas atracciones se habían subido, era una tarde para parecer jóvenes, la gente se quedaba mirándoles, claro mirando al rubio que se encontraba a su lado, que le hacia mimos a cada rato, se enojaba por ello pero le gustaba.

-Ahora vamos a mi favorito – Exclamo Naruto mientras corría a hacia el lugar – La Noria.

-Paro en seco, La Noria era lo mas romántico que podía existir en el mundo. No queria.

-Vamos, aceptarías todo lo que yo dijera – Inquirió Naruto al ver su escepticismo

Dios..

Solo escuchaba su risa burlona.

* * *

><p>Estando en la Noria…<p>

-Vamos ¡Tienes que darme un beso! – Pedia Naruto enojado como un niño.

-Pero ¡Por que! – Desde que entraron a la dichosa atracción andaba con eso.

-¿No soy atracctivo? – Pregunto lloron. _Idiota. _

-¡No es eso! - ¿Entonces?.

Se cruzo de brazos y volteo su mirada de el.

-Hace mucho que no doy un beso - ¿Cuanto? – Diez años.

¡Que vergüenza!

Destino o no destino, justo en lo más alto de la Noria, Naruto jalo de ella y le planto un beso inocente, solo un contacto, nada de movimiento, se sintió embargada por un sentimiento, sus manos subieron y llegaron a las orejas de Naruto las cuales acaricio tiernamente.

No debió hacer aquello.

Naruto abrió su boca, como queriendo más, se asustó y en un acto idiota puso su mano interfiriendo entre el contacto.

-Lo siento, me asuste – ¿Qué si se sentía avergonzada?

No lo espero pero Naruto la abrazo, técnicamente se tiro a ella

-Eres tan tierna, que no lo he podido evitar – Susurro el contra su oreja.

Enrojeció.

-Idiota no digas eso, pero gracias.

Así salieron de la Noria tomados de la mano, con un sentimiento oculto entre ellas.

* * *

><p>Dolor, un dolor punzante en la espalda, se enderezo, no pudo, abrió los ojos, jaqueca, miro donde estaba, en el sofá y Hinata encima de el, durmiendo como bebé.<p>

El dia anterior había sido toda una serie de eventos de calidad, en la mañana los ojos de sapo de Hinata, luego el parque de diversiones y aquel inocente beso, ¡Como se atrevía a acariciarle asi! Solo le provoco querer comérsela, nunca había tenido un deseo tan grande de hacerlo en la Noria.

Los recuerdos del centro nocturno volvieron a su cabeza como un flash back

Hinata moviéndose contra sus cadera, el alcohol, Hinata de nuevo contorneándose y enrollando sus manos entorno a su cuello, un acercamiento peligroso y… nada.

¡No recordaba si Hinata lo había besado!

Otra cosa

¡Tenia un erección por culpa de los recuerdos! ¡Hinata estaba encima de él!

Como si tuviera un pincho en el trasero se paro rápidamente tumbando a Hinata que dormía plácidamente, se fue al baño, se encerró y no salió por unos veinte minutos.

Y Como comenzó la mañana, Hinata con moretón en la rodilla y brazo, Naruto con unos "cólicos estomacales". La tarde transcurrió en una tarde de compras y la noche en una cena en un restaurante de ramen a petición de Naruto.

A pasar de que los dos se la estaban pasando de maravilla, no se daban cuenta que el viaje algún dia terminaría.

Se dieron cuenta de aquello, dos semanas luego de comenzado su supuesto noviazgo.


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Hinata despierta!- gritaba Naruto asustado, zarandeándole

- ¿Qué pasa?- Inquirió adormilada, mientras él le ponía unas zapatillas, se le veía pálido.

- Mi papa…- Develo con una voz pesada.

Se asusto, era una emergencia, algo malo debió ocurrirle al Señor Minato, para que Naruto la sacara de sus sueños, vestida con unos simples shorts y por supuesto un mal temple.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos emocionada, no daba palabras a lo que sus ojos veían, la casa del padre de Naruto era una casa japonesa tradicional, un sueño. No pudo admirarla por mucho rato dado que el rubio la sacaba a trompicones del carro y corría jalándola al interior, ni siquiera se quito sus zapatos en la entrada, ni pudo saludar correctamente a las personas que se encontraban allí.<p>

Se sobresalto cuando Naruto abrió una gran puerta de manera, haciendo un ruido estruendoso.

- Estupido muchacho – Jadeaba Minato

- Papa… necesitas ayuda – Inquirio con Naruto con voz dura

- Ya sabes… cuando tu necesites mi ayuda… yo aceptare la tuya – Corto.

Dirigió su mirada a Hinata.

- Ve… Ignora todo lo que dice. Ayúdame, es testarudo – Pidió preocupado.

Como un autómata, se dirigió al Señor Minato, este la miraba feo y con escepticismo, reviso sus puntos vitales, miro sus ojos, tenia que hacerle las preguntas correspondientes para poder llegar a un diagnostico, pero la horrible y terrorífica mirada que le mandaba la intimidaba, esa mirada se heredaba fue a la única conclusión que llego.

¿Su hijo estaba loco? Como se le ocurre traer una niñata a su casa, en esas pintas a su casa, para revisarlo, la cual no debía pasar de los dieciocho años ¡Que jodido estaba!

- Naruto… Necesito hacerle unas preguntas... Pero… no consigo las palabras – Pidió Hinata.

Minato pudo notar su inseguridad, bufó, Hinata capto el pensamiento, su mirada se entristeció, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Naruto.

Así empezaba el interrogatorio a Minato.

- Pregúntale… ¿Dónde siente el dolor? – indagó Hinata con voz seria, profesional.

- Papa.. ¿Dónde sientes tu dolor?- Repitió.

- En el abdomen – Inquirió Minato señalándose en el abdomen bajo a la derecha.

- Ahora ¿Hace cuanto siente ese dolor y como es? – Su voz era pensante.

- Papa… ¿Hace cuanto siente ese dolor y como es? – Dijo y bufo al ver que Minato se negaba a responder, pero luego de un periodo corto de tiempo lo hizo.

- Hace como unos cinco días y es un dolor que empeora con los días – Revelo mirando a Naruto, el cual repetía en un vocabulario entendible para Hinata (había palabras que aun eran extrañas para ella)

- Naruto necesito revisarlo – Dijo Hinata con voz sumamente profesional.

Minato se iba a negar rotundamente, pero al ver la voz de seguridad de la chica y el fuerte dolor al querer incorporarse le hizo ceder, aquello era insoportable.

Naruto rápidamente le alzo la camisa a Minato, el cual lo llamo _insolente y estúpido_, al verse ultrajado de esa forma y no poder defenderse, pero había conseguido su venganza al ver un pequeño sonrojo que se alojaba en la cara de la niñata, que tampoco paso desapercibido por Naruto quien frunció su seño.

Examinaba con cuidado palpando área por área, descartando Tenia el diagnostico, era un caso de apendicitis, el dolor de Minato en la zona, el dolor periférico en el área del ombligo, además tenia un poco de fiebre y se veía deshidratado, seguro había tenido vómitos o diarrea, estaba seguro era un caso de apendicitis, había que apurarse y correr, era una emergencia.

Pero… ¿Cómo decirle a Naruto que era apendicitis si no sabia como se decía?

- Llama un doctor – Suspiro resignada, aquello le desanimaba un poco no poder dar el diagnostico, pero había que dejarlo pasar.

Naruto marcó velozmente a la doctora de la familia, alrededor de unos diez minutos tardos en llegar, Hinata le explico la situación, explicando los síntomas y con mímicas, extrañamente la doctora ni miro a Minato en todo el proceso, cosa que dejo estupefacto al padre e hijo, la doctora Tsunade, nunca dejaba a otros sus casos médicos, nunca.

Luego todo el proceso de llevarse a Minato al hospital y ser operado de emergencia, se llevo toda la tarde, Hinata no se separo de Naruto, se le veía preocupado, al punto de los nervios.

Trataba de calmarlo, pero era imposible, lo comprendía un poco, era su única familia, no sabia que hacer en estos momentos, ¿debía apoyarlo no?

Observo como ella se debatía en su interior, era fácil de leerle, era tan transparente que hasta a ella le debía molestar, trataba de ayudarlo, lo sabia, era especial, lo sabia también, nunca agradeció tanto a una mujer por acompañarlo.

- Hinata déjame abrazarte – Pidió, necesitaba apoyo, le pareció cruel y egoísta pedirle eso que le tenia miedo a los hombres, aquella noche lo había comprendido. Se quiso retractar de inmediato.

Pero las palabras quedaron en su garganta al sentir sus brazos enroscarse en su cadera y su cabeza acomodada en su pecho, no era en la forma que quería ser abrazado (quería el abrazarla y que ella le acariciara) pero la forma de ella, aquello lo enterneció en sobremanera, era como una niña.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas abrazados, se estaban adormilando, observo como Hinata temblaba del frio a pesar de cargar su chaqueta. Sonrió. Agradeció a Dios, por que lo llevo a que se encontrara con su padre, todo por unos tontos papeles extraviados. Agradeció tenerla a ella.

-¡Naruto! – Se escuchaba el repiqueteo de unos tacones.

Se levantaron rápidamente al ver a la impotente mujer. Era hermosa.

-¡Naruto! ¡Oh Dios! – Exclamo la hermosa mujer que tenia el cabello rosado, abrazándole y acariciando su cabellera rubia.

Se encontraba sin palabras… Que hacia ella allí.

- Sa… - Las palabras quedaron estancadas, cuando la mujer de cabellos rosados le beso. Correspondió, era un beso tierno, lleno de apoyo.

No sintió cuando Hinata se quito su chaqueta y se retiro a paso lento del lugar.

- Esto es un error Sakura – Se retiro de ella sintiéndose estúpido, cayendo como siempre ante esa mujer – Estoy en una relación con Hinata. – Ahora se encontraba furioso y avergonzado.

- ¿La chica que se fue? – Pregunto Sakura con sorna.

Sintió el pánico, estaban al otro de la cuidad, se estaba haciendo de noche, era una zona segura, pero Hinata además de ser un imán para los problemas, si vestimenta no era apropiada.

Se olvido de su padre y como alma que lleva el diablo, salió corriendo en busca de ella.

- Despistado – murmuro Sakura. Su mirada solo denotaba que tenia que eliminar aquella pequeña estúpida.


	6. Chapter 6

¿Por qué siempre le pasaban esas cosas?

¿Es que nunca podría vivir una aventura que no acarreara dolor?

¿Por qué carajo le era tan difícil ser feliz?

No sabia donde estaba, no importaba, su mente no pensaba, su razón tampoco.

Camino sin rumbo hasta encontrarse frente una valla donde habían una pareja abrazándose con felicidad mirando a una niña (deducida la hija de la pareja) la cual al parecer intentaba dar sus primeros pasos sola. Contemplo la imagen y se destrozo su alma, era mucho mas dolorosa que la imagen grafica de su mente de Naruto besando a la mujer pelirosa.

Lloro, no había nadie en la calle, se permitió hipar, dar pataletas y hablar entrecortadamente. Se odiaba por no cumplir la meta más importante de su vida, más importante que el dinero, tener una familia.

¿¡Que tan difícil era tener unos malditos hijos y un esposo!

Tenia ganas de gritar, pero su garganta se lo impedía, se dejo vencer cayendo de rodillas al piso, raspando sus rodillas en el acto, no dolió, tampoco dolería tanto como la imagen de aquella familia, no podía despegar su vista de ella.

Siempre tratando de vencerse hacia su "yo depresivo" pero siempre caía ante él, nunca podía vencerle, nunca podía y nunca podría. ¿Por qué no moría? Esta vez su barrera se derrumbo completamente, toda su vida tratando de mantener esa barrera y hoy se derrumbo por completo, dejando escapar todo aquel dolor que tenia años guardando en su interior, una vez más quiso morir, ¿Por qué no moría?

Recuerdos dolorosos pasaban por su mente ,dando comienzo una tormentosa jaqueca, la cual provoco que se demayara.

* * *

><p>No la podía encontrar ¡Demonios! Las calles estaban desiertas. Corría por la avenida, mirando los callejones, gritaba su nombre ¡<em>Hinata! ¡Hinata! <em> Ni un rastro de nada, comenzaba a asustarse, pasaba el tiempo y no la encontraba y al cabo de una hora se dio por vencido.

- Hinata… ¿Dónde estas? – Se dijo así mismo y las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos. Dolía demasiado.

Recordo a su madre, dolía tanto como aquello ¿Por que?

Necesitaba ayuda, corriendo como un zorro volvió al hospital, mientras el viento secaba sus silenciosas lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Miro la oscuridad de la noche con aire soñador, los avisos de neón hicieron que su corazón se acelerara, le gusto aquella sensación, hacia un buen tiempo que no la sentía, dejo de apoyar su cuerpo sobre el carro estacionado en la avenida, no quería arruinar su camisa blanca.<p>

- Regrese – Dijo al aire.

Camino, aun sabiéndose el camino de memoria, sus pasos eran agiles _ igual que los de tu padre_ siempre le recordaba su madre, su mirada se volvió oscura, rápidamente meneo su cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos, ya casi llegaba a su destino, quería ver su ultima obra.

- ¿Eh? – Murmuro sorprendido.

No miro su obra, miro a la chica tirada en el piso, la cual estaba siendo jalada por sus brazos por alguien, su adrenalina corrió ¿Qué debía hacer? Sintió miedo, mucho miedo pero corrió.

El hombre no identificado que la jalaba a la chica le miro furioso mientras se encargaba de jalar mas a la chica por sus muñecas haciendo que sus manos se tornaran de un color rosa claro.

- Suéltala – Vociferó el hombre de camisa blanca, su pecho bajaba y subía con rapidez.

- Jajajaja, búscate la tuya idiota – Dijo El hombre no identificado, a pesar de estar a unos metros de el se podía oler su aliento fétido.

- Tu te lo buscaste – Profeso el hombre de camisa blanca, quitándose esta, no quería dañarla, no, su camisa no.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar el hombre se abalanzo sobre el hombre que jalaba a la chica y un par de puñetazos profesionales le dieron de lleno dejándole mal herido.

- Idiota, lo que yo digo se cumple – Dijo el hombre vencedor volteándose para agarrar a la chica y llevarla a algún hospital cerca.

Pero no contaba con que el hombre perdedor le asestara dos puñaladas por la espalda, una por la zona del omoplato y otra por un costado, debajo de sus costillas derechas.

- ¡Ah! – Grito, la chica en sus brazos cayo de ellos, haciendo un ruido sordo al tocar el piso, de su cabeza empezaba a salir sangre.

- Je je ¡Toma eso idiota! – Festejaba el agresor.

La mirada del hombre que sangraba se volvió maligna y en un movimiento rápido dirigió su puño hacia el cuello del agresor, no lo rompió, dirigió un par de patadas en su costado.

- Ojala te duela mañana mal nacido – Espeto mientras pisaba los testículos del hombre.

Rápidamente corrió a tomar a la chica desmayada, fallo en el primer intento, en el segundo tuvo éxito, pronto se desmayaría sus heridas sangraban en demasía, poco le importo, le importaba mas salvar aquel pequeño ser que se encontraba en sus brazos.

-¡Tsunade! ¡Maldita Tsunade donde estas! – Gritaba Naruto corriendo por todo el hospital.

Ya sabía que su padre había salido bien de su operación y ya se encontraba en su habitación y como siempre Tsunade había desaparecido.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? – Vocifero Tsunade enojada, saliendo de una habitación.

- Ayúdame a buscarla – Naruto prácticamente se tiro a sus brazos llorando.

Aquello la sorprendió, Naruto nunca cambiaba.

- Siempre tan entregado - Dijo Tsunade mientras le acariciaba la melena rubia.

- Ayúdame – Naruto se aferraba a su bata blanca arrugándola.

- Vamos a la ofi… - Quedaron las palabras de Tsunade en el aire.

* * *

><p>Corría rápidamente por las calles, tratando de recordar donde quedaba el hospital, su búsqueda fue un éxito ya podía ver no muy lejos la parte mas alta del hospital, faltaban unas dos cuadras para llegar pero sentía el cuerpo pesado por la perdida de sangre, tenia miedo de desplomarse a camino y que su intento de héroe resultara mal.<p>

Poco pudo contemplar a la chica, pero dedujo que era hermosa, de seguro estaba loca o escapaba de algo (recordando al hombre que se la llevaba).

Ella se encontraba recostada en la puerta del copiloto, sus cabellos tapaban su rostro, rápidamente miro sus vestimentas _ No mirar _pensó, sus manos apretaron el volante con violencia causándole dolor abdominal, cuando miro las manos de la chica que estaban marcadas en las muñecas.

Bajarla del carro fue una osadía, sus piernas temblaban, su mente veía todo borroso, pero era un luchador y tenia que dejarla con alguien, su caso era otra cosa. Camino por el corredor del hospital, en uno de los pasillos escucho voces, se fue por allí.

- Ayúdenme… Ella… esta desmayada – Su voz estaba flaqueando no aguantaría mas de dos minutos.

Las dos personas que se encontraba allí, las reconoció inmediatamente, no era el reencuentro que deseaba.

- ¡Hinata! – Escucho como una de las personas corría hacia el arrebatándole la chica y la abrazaba con fuerza, sus ojos le miraban desorbitados. Debía estar muy mal.

- ¡Sasuke! – La otra persona corrió hacia él, agarrándole para que no cayera.

Menudo encuentro.

- Naruto… Tsunade- Susurro antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias.<strong>

**Parentesis: Gracias aquellos que me leen, -carita feliz-, los reviews son opcionales -wink-  
><strong>

** aio hyuuga gracias por tu review me ha sacado un sonrisa tremenda, cosas extrañas siempre le pasan a Hinata, siempre.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Estaba despierta, lo sabia, pero no consciente; debía estar sedada, lo suponía, intento mover su cuerpo, imposible, movió los ojos impecablemente de derecha a izquierda, estaba en un hospital, lo dedujo por el olor, le encanta aquel olor a muerte y salvación, condena o salvación, cerro los ojos.

El mensaje doloroso impacto en sus neuronas, su espalda latía como si brazas ardientes reposaran en ella, intento mover su cuerpo, efectivo lo logró, pero dolía, dolía demasiado. _La hora_, fue su primer pensamiento y en acto reflejo levanto su mano para ver un reloj que realmente no existía, en cambio noto que esta temblaba, sus ojos desorbitados miraron la marca morada de su muñeca, aquello era un presagio para el pasado, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y los recuerdos se desbordaron en ellos.

Lagrimas que caían como un nutrido manantinal, su nariz se aguó, formando un camino mucoso sobre su filtrum labial hasta su labio, sus mejilla se encendieron, de nuevo estaba inconciente de su estado.

- ¿Por qué de nuevo? Cuando va a terminar.

* * *

><p>En definitiva el tiempo estropea el cuerpo. Suspiro, allí estaba de nuevo en un hospital, el mismo en el cual prometió mas nunca regresar a sus camillas, donde prometía cambiar su vida y aquella pesadilla.<p>

Tenia el cuerpo adolorido como si de un partió de futbol americano se tratara, pero los analgésicos hacían su efecto. Casi no había dormido desde que despertó de su inconsciencia, se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, aquellos tiempos de pecado y terror psicológico.

Casi muere, cuando escucha a su compañera de cuarto susurrar y luego gimotear y posteriormente llorar como una magdalena, la hacia durmiendo, podía ver a través de la persiana y aquello era como un pelicular de terror, su llanto era asquerosamente doloroso y putrefacto, le dieron arcadas.

Anulando el dolor, se levanto, no traspilló, era de noche, camino lentamente, corrió la persiana y la imagen provoco el vacio del susto en su estomago.

- Dios mio. – Exclamo anonadado.

Ella estaba en un extraño estado, que merecía una foto, aquello seria un éxito.

Tomo la mano en el aire, esperando una reacción, no llego, estaba jodida y estaban jodidos cuando la mano apretó la suya.

Demonios.

No le soltaba, aprovecho que su opresora estaba en extremo de la cama, para colarse el en el otro, el llanto lo angustiaba.

- Na na n ara nana – Empezó a tararear una pequeña sonata, en la cual se quedo dormido en la ultima parte.

* * *

><p>- Padre callese, por favor- Suplico por ultima vez<p>

Su padre podría ser una maldición cuando se lo proponía, por que quien carajos llama alas dos de la mañana, para hacer cuentas de la empresa, solo Minato lo hace.

Aunque era agradable el trabajo y la compañía – aunque no lo aceptara – llamarlo a esa hora era una locura, que se la pagaría caro.

Estaba preocupado por Hinata y ya daban para las cinco de la mañana; pasaría un rato dormiría allá un rato y después lo que el destino proponga.

- Naruto ¿ya te vas? – Exclamo Minato

- Si, tengo asuntos importantes – Dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

- Este muchacho, tan inteligente, pero tan animal – Expreso para si Minato viendo lo que había realizado su hijo con maestría.

Secretamente ya se sentía mejor, solo quería molestar y la compañía de su hijo, además de pedirle disculpas a esa pequeña doctora, pero lo olvido, definitivamente los años estaban cayendo sobre él.

* * *

><p>Estaba realmente cansado, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.<p>

- Tengo que pedirle disculpas a Hinata – Reflexiono mientras iba camino al hospital.

Tenia cosas en mentes, le encantaba la personalidad de Hinata, tan maleable y tan fácil para jugar, aunque no le gustaba sentir lastima por nadie, se veía que había sufrido en esta vida.

Aparcó, se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata, lo que vio le hizo cerrar la puerta rápidamente, correr hacia el estacionamiento y manejar sin rumbo fijo.

Al parecer la historia cliché se repetía de nuevo.

- Que te caiga un rayo Sasuke, que te caiga – Espetó con una oleada de celos.

En quince minutos ya estaba en la casa de Sakura. El portero le abrió la puerta, no saludó, entro a su casa ignorando a los criados que gritaban _La señorita esta ocupada,_ ocupada un comino a él tenia que atenderlo.

Alli estaba Sakura, como una pordiosera, con el pelo graso pegado a la cara, una camiseta que le llegaba a las rodillas, llena de mugre, tintazo y sabe dios que mas. El piso estaba lleno de todo tipo de cosas, desde lápices y marcadores hasta cascaras de mandarina y pedazos de manzana.

- Eres una cochina – Espetó.

- Calma gato, estoy trabajando – Contesto Sakura sentada en su mesa de trabajo, dibujando.

- Necesito desahogarme – Indicó – Ya.

- Siéntate cerca, te escucho – Hizo un gesto vago con la mano para que se acercara.

- De cerca te ves peor – Comentó y se arrepintió de la cara que ella le mostró – Okay.

Sakura hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que hablaba mientras, decidía entre una marcador de color turquesa y uno aguamarina.

- Bueno ya sabes en lo que trabajo y bueno en estos momentos estoy en un trabajo de esos – Dudó por un segundo – Y le he pedido a mi cliente que sea mi novia.

Vio como Sakura lo miro con odio unos cinco segundos y luego prosiguió en lo suyo.

- El punto es que cuando fui a visitarle al hospital Sasuke estaba con ella, acostados juntos. Es como el karma.

Solo se escuchaba, el chirrido del marcador sobre el papel.

- Dime algo, dime que hacer - Casi suplico.

- No la cagues, tienes celos – Balbuceo Sakura

- No estoy enamorado de Hinata, solo me agrada – Atacó.

- Pues la estas cagando, pídele una explicación a Sasuke, el no miente, lo sabes, ya lárgate estas molestando.

- Gracias, Sakura y báñate puerca – Expreso antes de salir.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian, Sakura era una buena consejera, nunca se equivocaba y siempre acertaba, era como una bruja. No es mala como todos creen, solo es una niña consentida y una gran artista, todo junto hacen una persona estúpidamente prepotente y exitosa. Gracias a ella su relación con Sasuke ha durado al pasar de los años.

No fue al hospital.

Fue a casa, a su casa con Hinata.

El olor le pegó en la nariz y la sintió escocer, era su olor.

Camino por el estar y se acostó en el sofá, por un momento pensó en ir a su departamento, el olor lo estaba agobiando, era como decía aquella viejecilla _El olor de las personas que se van quedan en el lugar donde vivieron, no un perfume, ni una loción, es el olor de su cuerpo._ Inspiro fuertemente, sintió el olor de ella y antes de caer en un profundo sueño recordó como olía las ropas de su madre, intentando imaginarla cerca, sentirla.

- Necesito disculparme contigo – Susurro.

El olor del café le inundó las narices, sus alertas se encedieron, la casa, Hinata, Sasuke, la cocina.

- Despierta rubio estúpido – Le dijeron mientras le tendían un taza de café.

- Buenos días, Naruto – Aquella vos si que la extraño .

- Sasuke, Hinata… Buenos días – Expreso acongojado.

Que mañana tan espeluznante.

* * *

><p>Años sin publicar - Estudios que no te dejan vida. Gracias.<p> 


End file.
